Kuu Kuu Harajuku
Parodies '''Kuu Kuu Harajuku '''is a TV show that aired on November 1, 2015. Summary This show is about 5 girls: Leader G, Techy Love, Peppy Angel, Sassy Music, and Sweet Baby. Together they (as HJ5) protect the world from villains and monsters (Such as monster pets) Theme Song Intro Sound Effects Used * Hollywoodedge, Blow Dryer Turn On Dry PE165201 (Heard once in "Angel Hair.") * Hollywoodedge, Boing Wood Twang CRT016301 (Heard once in "Music Baby" and "Trust Your Inner Uniphant.") * Hollywoodedge, Boings For Impacts CRT016701 (Heard once in "Life is But a Dream.") * Hollywoodedge, Car Crash Small 1 Shor PE111901 * Hollywoodedge, Cattle Cow Moo Bellow AT041601 (Heard once in "Life is But a Dream.") * Hollywoodedge, Cattle Cow Moo Bellow AT041702 (Heard once in "Life is But a Dream.") * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110201 (Heard once in "Bad Boy and Little Girl.") * Hollywoodedge, Electricity Arcing 3 PE200301 (Heard once in "Labor of Love.") * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 (Heard often in "Trust Your Inner Uniphant.") * Hollywoodedge, Elevator Bell DingsL PE192801 (Heard once in "The Dotted Line.") * Hollywoodedge, Funny Multi Swishes CRT054102 (Heard once in "Happy Slam.") * Hollywoodedge, Gooey Splat CRT052405 (Heard once in "Music Baby.") * Hollywoodedge, Jews Harp Boings 3x CRT016003 (2nd boing heard once in "Labor of Love.") * Hollywoodedge, Kitten Domestic Meow AT011201 (Heard once in "Music Baby.") * Hollywoodedge, Med High Pitch Boing CRT016001 (Heard once in "Labor of Love" and "Angel Food.") * Hollywoodedge, Quick Double Bell Di CRT015001 (Heard once in "Hello Puppy.") * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 (Heard once in "Bad Boy and Little Girl" and "Labor of Love.") * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 (Heard once in "The Dotted Line.") * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 (Heard once in "Hello Puppy.") * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 (Heard once in "Zero G.") * Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 (Heard once in "Labor of Love" and "Bad Boy and Little Girl.") * Hollywoodedge, Sm Dirt Rock Spill CRT052401 (Heard once in "Labor of Love.") * Hollywoodedge, Small Med Hi Boink CRT016002 (1st boink heard once in "Music Baby", "Wanted Audience" and "Labor of Love.") * Hollywoodedge, Small Twang Hair Plu CRT047101 (Heard once in "Zero G.") * Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (1st boing heard once in "Wanted Audience" and "The Dotted Line.") * Hollywoodedge, Warning Buzzer Indus PE194401 (Heard once in "Bad Boy and Little Girl.") * Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 (Heard once in "Music Baby.") * Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058304 (Heard once in "Bad Boy and Little Girl.") * Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 (Heard once in "Happy Slam.") * Sound Ideas, ALARM, ELECTRONIC - GENERAL WARNING SYSTEM: SHORT CONSTANT BEEPS 01 (Heard once slowed down in "Bad Boy and Little Girl.") * Sound Ideas, ARCADE, VIDEO GAME - VIDEO GAME: ELECTRONIC SOUNDS, AMUSEMENT PARK, FAIR 01 (Heard once in "Bad Boy and Little Girl.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - PINGY PLUCK AND SLIDE 01 (Heard once in "Music Baby.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SPROING 01 (Heard once in "Yeti in the House.") * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK (Heard once in "Music Baby.") * Sound Ideas, BLOOP, CARTOON - LITTLE BLOOP (Heard once in a high pitch in "Bad Boy and Little Girl.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - THIN METAL PING AND WARBLE 01 (Heard once in "Phony Ponies" when Baby and her ponycorn jumped past the fruits.) * Sound Ideas, FIREWORKS - SEQUENCE OF FIREWORKS, EXPLOSION (Heard once in "G, This is Awfully Deep.") * Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - XYLO HEAD SHAKE (Heard once in "Hello Puppy" when one of Baby's eyes rolled.) * Sound Ideas, HELICOPTER - COCKPIT SWITCH WITH WARNING BEEPER (Heard once in a sped-up high pitch in "Bad Boy and Little Girl.") * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK (Heard briefly in a low pitch in "Labor of Love.") * Sound Ideas, HOP, CARTOON - SINGLE JEWS HARP HOP 01 (Heard twice in a high pitch in "Bad Boy and Little Girl.") * Sound Ideas, ORCHESTRA BELLS - GLISS, UP, MUSIC, PERCUSSION (Heard once in "Baby's Birthday.") * Sound Ideas, PING, CARTOON - SMALL STRING PLUCK 01 (Heard once in "Life is But a Dream.") * Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK (Heard once in "Angel Hair.") * Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP (Heard once in "Wanted Audience", "Hello Puppy" and "G, This is Awfully Deep.") * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 (Heard once in "Happy Slam.") * Sound Ideas, STEREO, TURNTABLE - NEEDLE SCRATCHING RECORD, RECORD PLAYER 02 (Heard once in "Adventures in Housesitting" when Angel covered Baby's mouth.) * Sound Ideas, TOY - HORN: SINGLE SQUEAK (Heard twice in the intro.) * Sound Ideas, WATER, SPLASH - LIGHT SPLASH, CARTOON 01 (Heard once in "Labor of Love.") * WARNER BROS. TROMBONE GOBBLE (Heard once in "Hello Puppy" and "Bad Boy and Little Girl" when Baby shakes her head once..) Image Gallery Kuu Kuu Harajuku/Image Gallery Audio Samples # /Geronimo Stilton # /WordWorld # /Thomas # /TUGS # /Shining Time Station # /Skarloey # /Jack and the Pack # /Warrior # /Toby # /O.J. # /Gordon # /Buffy the Vampire Slayer # /Dark Shadows # /Cheaper by the Dozen (2003) # /Sailor Moon # /Teen Titans # /Gossip Girl # /Clarence # /The Amityville Horror (2005) # /Victorious # /It's a Boy Girl Thing (2006) # /The Clique (2008) # /Despicable Me 3 (2017) # /The Smurfs 2 (2013) # /Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) # /Grown Ups 2 (2013) # /Monsters University # /Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters # /Journey 2: The Mysterious Island # /Dr. Dolittle: Million Dollar Mutts (2009) # /How To Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) # /The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) # /Dolphin Tale 2 (2014) # /Horrible Bosses 2 (2014) # /Pitch Perfect 2 (2015) # /Rio 3 (2017) # /The Kidsongs Television Show # /The Wind in the Willows # /The Pink Panther # /Wee Sing # /Labyrinth (1986) # /Tower of Terror (1997) # /The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald # /Back at the Barnyard # /Sleeping Beauty # /The Aristocats # /Song of the South # /The Brave Little Toaster # /Mary Poppins # /Fun and Fancy Free # /Barney # /Sesame Street # /Muppets # /Arthur # /Cyberchase # /Wild Kratts # /Zoboomafoo # /Timmy the Tooth # /Mario # /Sonic # /Pokemon # /Kirby # /PAC-MAN # /Zelda # /Metal Gear Solid # /Wreck-It Ralph # /Casablanca (1942) # /The Wizard of Oz # /Oz: The Great and Powerful # /Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return # /Family Guy # /The Simpsons # /Archer # /King of the Hill # /South Park # /American Dad # /The Cleveland Show # /Futurama # /The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water # /Spongebob # /Rugrats # /Hey Arnold # /Jimmy Neutron # /The Fairly OddParents # /Blue's Clues # /Dora the Explorer # /Wallace and Gromit # /Monster House # /Open Season # /Surf's Up # /Hotel Transylvania # /The Pirates! Band of Misfits # /Sanjay and Craig # /Bob's Burgers # /Codename: Kids Next Door # /Chowder # /Recess # /The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack # /Gravity Falls # /Fat Albert (2004) # /Mean Girls (2004) # /Jersey Girl (2004) # /DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story (2004) # /Fantastic Four (2005) # /Robots # /Garfield # /Peanuts # /Ice Age # /Alvin and the Chipmunks # /VeggieTales # /101 Dalmatians # /The Jungle Book # /The Rescuers # /Bedknobs and Broomsticks # /Shrek # /Shark Tale # /Sesame Street Songs # /Adventure Time Songs # /Madagascar # /Over the Hedge # /Bee Movie # /Kung Fu Panda # /Fiddler on the Roof (1971) # /Meet Me in St. Louis (1944) # /Ben-Hur (1959) # /The Bells of St. Mary's (1945) # /Hope and Glory (1987) # /A Prayer for the Dying (1987) # /Winnie the Pooh # /Dr. Seuss # /Mickey Mouse # /Oliver and Company # /Cats Don't Dance # /Seinfeld # /Judge Judy # /Toy Story # /A Bug's Life # /Finding Nemo # /The Incredibles # /Cars # /Planes # /Brave # /Ratatouille # /WALL-E # /The Sound of Music (1965) # /State Fair (1945) # /Oklahoma! (1955) # /Loonatics Unleashed # /The Great Mouse Detective # /Snow White # /Lady and the Tramp # /The Black Cauldron # /Alice in Wonderland # /Robin Hood # /Peter Pan # /Pinocchio # /Bambi # /Cinderella # /Dumbo # /The Music Man (1962) # /My Fair Lady (1964) # /Damn Yankees! (1958) # /Alexander & The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day (2014) # /Annie (2014) # /Birdman (2014) # /Penguins of Madagascar (2014) # /The Lego Movie (2014) # /The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) # /Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) # /Big Hero 6 (2014) # /Frozen (2013) # /The Last Mimzy (2007) # /Elf # /John Tucker Must Die (2006) # /Turbo (2013) # /Epic (2013) # /Rise of the Guardians (2012) # /The Lorax (2012) # /Minions (2015) # /Pan (2015) # /Inside Out (2015) # /Home (2015) # /Project Almanac (2015) # /In The Heart Of The Sea # /Kingmsan: The Secret Service # /Hillsong: Let Hope Rise # /Looney Tunes # /Tiny Toon Adventures # /Animaniacs # /The Little Mermaid # /Beauty and the Beast # /Aladdin # /The Lion King # /Pocahontas # /The Hunchback of Notre Dame # /Hercules # /Mulan # /Tarzan # /The Secret Partner (1961) # /Doctor Zhivago (1965) # /Ed, Edd n Eddy # /Dexter's Laboratory # /Adventure Time # /Regular Show # /Ben 10: Ultimate Alien # /The Amazing World of Gumball # /Dinner at Eight (1933) # /Gone with the Wind (1939) # /Goodbye, Mr. Chips (1939) # /Singin' in the Rain (1952) # /Easter Parade (1948) # /The Rainbow (1989) # /Rainbow (1996) # /Finian's Rainbow (1968) # /Fullmetal Alchemist # /Street Fighter # /Tekken # /Mega Man X # /Sabrina The Animated Series # /Legend of Korra # /Sailor Moon Crystal # /Suite Pretty Cure # /Yours, Mines and Ours (2005) # /The Frighteners (1996) # /Ghost (1990) # /Mostly Ghostly: Have You Met My Ghoulfriend? # /Once Upon a Time # /Strawberry Shortcake # /Squirrel Boy # /A Christmas Carol # /Sonny with a Chance # /Dog with a Blog # /Liv and Maddie # /Bee and Puppycat # /Bravest Warriors # /Stickin' Around # /The Mighty B! # /Wizards of Waverly Place # /iCarly # /Drake & Josh # /Steven Universe # /Dance Moms # /The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy # /The Life and Times of Juniper Lee # /The Weekenders # /Detention # /Atomic Betty # /Braceface # /Lloyd in Space # /Doug # /Fanboy and Chum Chum # /The Haunting (1999) # /27 Dresses (2008) # /Shake It Up # /A.N.T. Farm # /90210 # /The O.C. # /The Carrie Diaries # /Veronica Mars # /One Tree Hill # /Gilmore Girls # /NYC Prep # /The Secret Life of the American Teenager # /Privileged # /The Vampire Diaries # /The Secret Circle # /Pretty Little Liars # /The Sixth Sense (1999) # /The Ring (2002) # /The Haunting (1963) # /The Nightmare Before Christmas # /Gregory Horror Show # /Samurai Pizza Cats # /Good Burger # /Cyborg Kuro-chan # /Dino Babies # /Bobby's World # /Anime # /DC # /Marvel # /Disney # /Adventures of the Little Koala # /Maple Town # /Totally Spies! # /Five Nights at Freddy's # /Mumfie # /Pound Puppies (1986) # /Pecola # /PB&J Otter # /Richie Rich # /The Get Along Gang # /Shirt Tales # /Sylvanian Families # /The Wuzzles # /Monchhichis # /Baby's Day Out # /Rude Dog and the Dweebs # /Popples # /Seabert # /Little Clowns of Happytown # /Bubble Bobble # /Mappy # /Thunderbirds # /Terrahawks # /Mixels # /Conker's Bad Fur Day # /The Nutshack # /Gremlins # /Ghostbusters # /Back to the Future # /Beetlejuice (1988) # /Problem Child (1990) # /Problem Child 2 (1991) # /Gung Ho (1986) # /Monkeybone # /Killer Klowns from Outer Space # /Home Alone # /Inspector Gadget # /Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater # /Around the World with Willy Fog # /Foofur # /Ovide and the Gang # /Noozles # /The World of David the Gnome # /Doctor Snuggles # /The NewZealand Story # /The Wild Puffalumps # /Kissyfur # /Sooty # /Pajanimals # /Bertha # /Postman Pat # /The Adventures of The Little Prince # /Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics # /Pee-Wee's Playhouse # /Muppet Babies # /The Mysterious Cities of Gold # /Congo (1995) # /Idle Hands (1999) # /C.H.O.M.P.S. (1979) # /The Villain (1979) # /Without a Paddle (2004) # /Friends # /Where's My Water # /Thomas and the Magic Railroad # /LocoRoco # /Winky Dink and You # /Go!Animate # /Real World Muppets # /To Love-Ru # /American Teen (2008) # /Clueless (1995) # /The Breakfast Club (1985) # /American Pie (1999) # /The Princess Diaries (2001) # /17 Again (2009) # /Get Over It (2001) # /The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants (2005) # /From Justin to Kelly (2003) # /The Wild Thornberrys # /Sabrina, the Teenage Witch # /Boy Meets World # /The Suite Life of Zack & Cody # /Freaky Friday (2003) # /That's So Raven # /Even Stevens # /Malibu's Most Wanted (2003) # /School for Vampires # /Clarissa Explains It All # /Maburaho # /Salute Your Shorts # /Beetlejuice (Cartoon) # /The Secret World of Alex Mack # /Maka Maka (1992 Game) # /iCarly # /Zoey 101 # /Best Friends Whenever # /Invisible Sister (2015) # /The Adventures of Pete & Pete # /The Amanda Show # /The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo # /Samurai Champloo # /W.I.T.C.H. # /Fillmore! # /Stoked # /Detention # /Azumanga Daioh # /School Rumble # /Daria # /Bamboo Blade # /Clone High # /Chibi Maruko-chan # /Growing Up Creepie # /Ruby Gloom # /The Addams Family # /Yu-Gi-Oh! # /Soul Eater Not! # /WataMote # /School Days # /Random! Cartoons # /The Perfect Man (2005) # /The Ghosts of Motley Hall # /Lady in White (1988) # /Cory in the House # /To Love-Ru # /American Teen (2008) # /Batteries Not Included (1987) # /Project X (1987) # /Equestria Girls # /Generator Rex # /The Buzz on Maggie # /ChalkZone # /Final Fantasy # /Borderlands # /Little Bear # /Jackie Chan Adventures # /Fargo (1996) # /American Mary (2012) # /They (2002) # /The Dust Factory (2004) # /Pillow Talk (1959) # /Brave New Girl (2004) # /Gothic (1986) # /The Maiden and the Princess (2011) # /We Bare Bears # /Problem Solverz # /Sheep In The Big City # /Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? # /Courage the Cowardly Dog # /Aaahh!!! Real Monsters # /Almost Heroes # /Finding Dory # /Despicable Me (2010) # /Despicable Me 2 (2013) # /The Smurfs (2011) # /Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) # /Grown Ups (2010) # /Monsters, Inc. # /Monsters University # /Percy Jackson: The Lightning Thief # /Journey to the Center of the Earth # /Journey 2: The Mysterious Island # /Dr. Dolittle (1998) # /Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) # /Into the Woods (film) # /The Big Bus (1976) # /The Devil's Own (1997) # /Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby (2006) # /Cry_Wolf (2005) # /When a Stranger Calls (2006) # /My Soul to Take (2010) # /Dead Tone (2007) # /My Little Eye (2002) # /Prom Night (2008) # /Halloween (1978) # /Dark Ride (2006) # /Student Bodies (1981) # /Cherry Falls (2000) # /To All a Goodnight (1980) # /Sleepaway Camp (1983) # /High Tension (2003) # /All the Boys Love Mandy Lane (2006) # /The Sleeper (2012) # /I've Been Waiting for You (1998) # /A Girl Like Her (2015) # /Cyberbully (2011) # /Thirteen (2003) # /Let the Right One In (2008) # /Let Me In (2010) # /Heathers (1988) # /Carrie (2002) # /Carrie (2013) # /Finding Kind (2011) # /The Rage: Carrie 2 (1999) # /Tamara (2005) # /Bad Reputation (2005) # /Three O'Clock High (1987) # /Lego Island # /Silent Night, Deadly Night (1984) # /Scrooged (1988) # /Supernoobs # /PJ Masks # /Sofia the First # /Gangster Squad (2013) # /House of Mouse # /Village of the Damned (1960) # /Village of the Damned (1995) # /Children of the Corn (1984) # /Barnyard (2006) # /Babel (2006) # /Nacho Libre (2006) # /John Tucker Must Die (2006) # /Angela's Ashes (1999) # /Goosebumps (2015) # /High School DxD # /The Shining # /The Moth Diaries (2011) # /The Addams Family (1991) # /Friends (TV Series) # /Taina # /The Courtship of Eddie's Father (1963) # /Life with Derek # /Stuck in the Middle # /Caitlin's Way # /Stoked # /Dragon Tales # /King of Kings (1961) # /The Berenstain Bears # /Inside Out (2015) # /Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles # /Zootopia (2016) # /The Secret Life of Pets (2016) # /Sing (2016) # /Storks (2016) # /Norm of the North (2016) # /The Angry Birds Movie (2016) # /Moana (2016) # /Trolls (2016) # /The LEGO Batman Movie (2017) # /The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) # /Ferdinand (2017) # /Coco (2017) # /Duck Duck Goose (2018) # /Gideon (1998) # /The Perfect Bride (1991) # /Donkey Kong Country # /The Legendary Starfy # /Incredibles 2 (2018) # /Motu Patlu # /Cops & Robbersons (1994) # /Gussun Oyoyo (1993 Game) # /Cuphead (2017 Game) # /Doraemon # /Crayon Shin-chan # /The Charm School (1921) # /Mighty Cat Masked Niyander # /Mirumo de Pon! # /Yume no Crayon Oukoku # /Nintama Rantaro # /Hamtaro # /Fairy Tail # /Sailor Moon # /Dragon Ball # /Slayers # /One Piece # /Lili (1953) # /A Separate Peace (1972) # /The Assassination Bureau (1969) # /Django Unchained (2012) # /Elvira: Mistress of the Dark (1988) # /Greed (1924) # /Manhattan (1924) # /Manhattan (1979) # /Nice People (1922) # /Jankenman # /Dragnet (1987) # /Jesus Christ Superstar (1973) # /Deadpool (2016) # /Deadpool 2 (2018) # /Smallfoot (2018) # /Rampage (2018) # /Peter Rabbit (2018) # /Little Einsteins # /Timon & Pumbaa # /Little Golden Book Land # /Midnight Horror School # /Gamba no Bōken # /Sherlock Hound # /Back to the Beach (1987) # /Rad (1986) # /Won Ton Ton, the Dog Who Saved Hollywood (1976) # /My So-Called Life # /Scream Queens # /Veronica Mars # /The Brothers Garcia # /Mighty Magiswords # /Infinity Train # /The Cheetah Girls (2003) # /Get a Clue (2002) # /Rip Girls (2000) # /All That # /Saturday Night Live # /Super Milk Chan # /Hustle Punch # /Bannertail: The Story of Gray Squirrel # /Moomin # /Hard Rock Roxtars # /Hollywood Dog (1990) # /Monarch: The Big Bear of Tallac # /The Laughing Salesman # /Ninja Hattori-kun # /Perman # /Kiteretsu Daihyakka # /Jungle Kurobe # /Esper Mami # /21 Emon # /Kaibutsu-kun # /Biriken # /Parasol Henbee # /Pro Golfer Saru # /Ghost Sweeper Mikami # /Captain Tsubasa # /Kemono Friends # /Chimpui # /Obake no Q-tarō # /Ultra B # /Mojacko # /Pokonyan! # /Osomatsu-kun # /Osomatsu-san # /Nickelodeon # /Cartoon Network # /20th Century Fox # /FOX # /Adult Swim # /Homestar Runner # /Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (1978) # /Sgt. Frog # /Tamagotchi # /Maka Maka (1992 Game) # /Daichi-kun Crisis: Do Natural (1989 Game) # /Tokyo Wakusei Planetokio (1999 Game) # /Fantastep (1997 Game) # /Hit Back (1999 Game) # /Zig Zag Cat: Ostrich Club mo Oosawagi da (1994 Game) # /Edward Scissorhands (1990) # /The Loud House # /Pecola # /Initial D # /Tomato Adventure (2002 Game) # /Murder by Death (1976) # /Clue (1985) # /Sports Cartoons # /Unikitty! # /Love at First Bite (1979) # /It's a Wonderful Life (1946) # /Santa Claus: The Movie (1985) # /Fables of the Green Forest # /Early Man (2018) # /The Land Before Time # /An American Tail # /2 Stupid Dogs # /Miffy # /Nintendo # /Sega # /Kaiketsu Zorori # /Harimogu Harley # /Pop Team Epic # /Anpanman # /Taiko no Tatsujin # /Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!! # /Atashin'chi # /Half-Life 2 (2004 Game) # /Ready Jet Go! # /GoGoRiki # /My Friend Rabbit # /Rick and Morty # /Absence of Malice (1981) # /Emperor of the North (1973) # /The Man Who Wouldn't Die (1942) # /The Famous Jett Jackson # /Rosario + Vampire # /So Weird # /Lizzie McGuire # /That's So Raven # /The Jersey # /Flash Forward # /In a Heartbeat # /Vestron Pictures # /Orion Pictures # /Atlantic Entertainment Group # /New World Pictures # /RKO Pictures # /Filmways # /Songs # /B.o.B Songs # /Big Time Rush Songs # /Charli XCX Songs # /Shake It Up Songs # /Cheryl Lynn Songs # /Singstar Dance Songs # /Karaoke Revolution Party # /Just Dance Songs # /Avatar Elements # /Darkwing Duck # /Cardcaptor Sakura # /Walking on Sunshine (from Glee) # /Alan's Jackets # /And Eve Was Weak (from Carrie: The Musical) # /Apple & Onion # /Craig of the Creek # /OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes! # /Carrie: The Musical # /Chinese Food # /Don't Say You Love Me (by M2M) # /Female TUGS Characters # /Ghostbusters (by Ray Parker, Jr.) # /Ghosts (by Michael Jackson) # /Michael Jackson's Ghosts # /Mexican Food # /Monsters # /Move Your Body (by Sia) # /Multiverse # /SPEED # /Stay Here Instead (from Carrie: The Musical) # /The Canterville Ghost (1944) # /The Canterville Ghost (1974) # /The Canterville Ghost (1985) # /The Canterville Ghost (1986) # /The Canterville Ghost (1996) # /The Canterville Ghost (1997) # /Arnold (1973) # /Lady Ice (1973) # /Galaxy Quest (1999) # /High Anxiety (1977) # /Hulk (2003) # /Super Fly T.N.T. (1973) # /Posse (1975) # /Return to Oz (1985) # /The Last Safari (1967) # /48 Hrs. (1982) # /Pee-wee's Big Adventure (1985) # /Seven Brides for Seven Brothers (1954) # /Full House # /Ferry Boat Fred # /My Little Pony # /Littlest Pet Shop # /Every Witch Way # /On a Clear Day You Can See Forever (1970) # /Bizaardvark # /Game Shakers # /Super Why! # /The Love Letter (1999) # /Andi Mack # /Dog with a Blog # /Marmaduke (2010) # /Strawberry Shortcake # /Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures # /Invisible Sister # /Blaze and the Monster Machines # /Bendy and the Ink Machine # /Moshi Monsters # /The 7D # /Star vs. the Forces of Evil # /Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja # /Danger Mouse (2015) # /The Last Days of Disco (1998) # /Austin & Ally # /Jessie # /Bunk'd # /Sofia the First # /A Night at the Roxbury (1998) # /LoliRock # /Elena of Avalor # /100 Things to do Before High School # /Of Mice and Men (1992) # /Sheriff Callie's Wild West # /Sam & Cat # /Talia in the Kitchen # /Bella and the Bulldogs # /Tayo the Little Bus # /The ZhuZhus # /Rolling with the Ronks # /Planes, Trains and Automobiles (1987) # /Wander Over Yonder # /The Final Countdown (1980) # /The First Wives Club (1996) # /The Man in the White Suit (1951) # /Ode to Billy Joe (1976) # /Next Stop, Greenwich Village (1976) # /Wanda Nevada (1979) # /A Little Romance (1979) # /Christopher Robin (2018) # /Panda-Z: The Robonimation # /Aggretsuko # /Chi's Sweet Home # /Tama and Friends # /JoJo's Bizarre Adventure # /Mysterious Joker # /Sword Art Online # /Yo-kai Watch # /Deko Boko Friends # /My Hero Academia # /Mrs. Pepper Pot # /Himitsu no Akko-chan # /Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds # /Kobo, the Li'l Rascal # /Superfly (2018) # /Ready Player One (2018) # /The Happytime Murders (2018) # /Venom (2018) # /Alexander's Ragtime Band (1938) # /The Garden Murder Case (1936) # /Little Miss Broadway (1938) # /Career Woman (1936) # /Guns at Batasi (1964) # /The Miracle Worker (1962) # /5 Card Stud (1968) # /The Little Prince (1974) # /Night of the Living Dead (1968) # /The Spirit is Willing (1967) # /Chain Reaction (1996) # /Chad Hanna (1940) # /Chack'n Pop # /James the Cat # /Meeow! # /Rakuga Kids (1998 Game) # /Rosie & Ruff in Puppydog Tales # /Roxanne (1987) # /The Garbage Pail Kids Movie (1987) # /Stay Tuned (1992) # /Don't Look Now (1973) # /Joe Dirt (2001) # /The Shining (1980) # /Harvey Street Kids # /Disenchantment # /Stranger Things # /Hilda # /Halloween Songs # /Killer Queen (by Queen) # /Monster Night (2006) # /Glee # /Poltergeist in the Closet (from The Simpsons) # /Mostly Ghostly: Have You Met My Ghoulfriend? (2014) # /Mostly Ghostly: One Night In Doom House (2016) # /Another G*y Movie (2006) # /Another G*y Sequel: G*ys Gone Wild! (2008) # /This Club Is A Haunted House (by Sharon Needles ft. RuPaul) # /Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) # /Fearleaders # /Poltergeist in the Closet (from The Simpsons) # /Halloween Songs # /Songs from Google Play Music's Pumpkin Carvin' Party # /Spooky Scary Skeletons (by Andrew Gold) # /Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets Voice Actors # /Halloweentown (1998) # /Negima! Magister Negi Magi # /The Unreal World (from All That) # /Goosebumps: The Ghost Next Door # /RuPaul's Drag Race Season 1 Contestants # /Total Drama # /SuperMarioLogan # /Shimmer and Shine # /Team Umizoomi # /Seven Little Monsters # /Vocaloid # /Little Charmers # /Bubble Guppies # /Super Mario Bros. Z # /The Working Man (1933) Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 26